


Do You Even Know Any Drill Sergeants?

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does not like practicing in the rain and he does not like lost shoes. But he does like sneaking kisses from his fellow band members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Know Any Drill Sergeants?

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope meme, fivelettered asked for: UHHHHH MCU!SAM/STEVE BAND A/U? WAIT WHAT KIND OF BAND? LIKE ROCK BAND OR LIKE…MARCHING BAND? 
> 
> A good person would have said “oh, I of course meant rock band a/u,” but I am not a good person, and I got distracted by Sam/Steve, marching band a/u. So that’s what this is.

It stopped raining exactly forty seconds after marching band practice was over. Sam counted those seconds as he was out in the field, looking for the shoe he’d lost in the middle of practice and hadn't been allowed to pick up. He’d wanted to, but Mister Fury thought that he wouldn't “stop playing trumpet in the middle of the game and go looking for your shoe, now would you? What kind of section leader would that make you, Wilson?”

One with both his shoes, Sam wanted to say, but his future plans for junior year did not involve spending every day in detention, so he kept his mouth shut.

Sam wasn't entirely sure that he believed in past lives, but he hadn't ruled it out entirely. At this stage, he was about 50% sure either way. Which was a good thing, because as he trudged around the muddy field after the game in a futile search for his shoe, he was able to say with 50% certainty that Mister Fury had been a drill sergeant in a past life.

"Do you even know any drill sergeants?" Steve asked when Sam met him at the bleachers, still missing a shoe. "Or is this more of your brother and dad’s love of crappy 80s action movies talking?"

"Crappy 80s action movies talking," Sam answered. "And those crappy movies tell me that only a soulless monster like a drill sergeant would have made us play in this terrible weather."

"I don’t know. You guys kind of looked like the standard 80s training montage from Rocky out there." Steve paused in his good-natured mocking to attempt to brush the hair out of his eyes. Unfortunately for Steve, the rain had done a good job in plastering Steve’s hair to his forehead, and Sam was momentarily glad he’d decided to cut his dreads off at the start of the summer. "I never thought I’d be glad to be in the pit, but I kind of was today. No luck on the shoe?"

"Nope. it’s got to be out there somewhere, but I’m tired of stomping through the mud. Let some football player find it on Friday," Sam groused.

"Hoping Ward’s going to trip and fall?" Barely contained delight sparkled in Steve’s eyes at the mere possibility.

"Hoping Ward’s going to mistake it for food and eat it like a good Neanderthal," Sam answered. And okay, maybe it was a mean thing to say, but the sky really didn't need to open up and start pouring rain again.

Yet, it did, and Steve laughed.

The unfortunate thing about Steve Rogers was that he didn't realize how good he looked, sitting there on the bench soaked to the bone, in a white t-shirt thin enough to reveal his brace when drenched. Steve really didn't realize how much Sam could have just dropped the trumpet and just tackled Steve right then and there on the bench, especially when Steve tipped his head back, laughed up at the sky, and revealed a very kissable throat.

Though the whole abandoning of his instrument really would have pissed Mom and Dad off, and they were already going to be mad about the whole lost shoe. So instead, Sam said, “I don’t see your xylophone anywhere. You let Bucky and Riley cart it out already?”

Which was weird, because usually, Steve was a stubborn mule who refused to let anyone do “his job.” Which to some extent, Sam understood.

"Yeah. Between the rain and the fact that I wanted to be able to wait on my boyfriend, I decided to let them take care of it," Steve answered.

They started dating four months ago, but Steve still paused and his lips still curved up into a smile each time he called Sam his boyfriend.

Okay, that made up for the whole lost shoe thing - as did the kiss the followed, which, unlike Sam’s wardrobe, could not be ruined by a little rain.


End file.
